


Clarity: A Malec Story

by Malecalltheway



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecalltheway/pseuds/Malecalltheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus get into a huge fight after Magnus wants Alec to become immortal to be with him forever. When Alec leaves in a rage he runs into a Demon and gets hurt pretty bad. When Magnus finds out he doesn't leave his boyfriend's side, he stands by him. Will Alec survive? Or will he die? Will Alec become immortal? Or will he remain mortal and continue his Shadowhunter duties?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The fight

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on Wattpad as well, under my screen name Gottaluvme22. Thanks for reading and enjoy

"Alec?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?" The two were on Magnus's couch just cuddling with one another.

"Of course" Alec replied.

"Why don't you become immortal?"

"What?" Alec sat up on the couch and looked at his boyfriend. Magnus sat up too so they could be face to face.

"Do you love me?" Magnus asked.

"Of course I love you, why would you ask that?" Alec asked shocked.

"If you love me we can be together forever" Magnus replied.

"I am a Shadowhunter" Alec responded. "Its in my blood."

"Yes and you can always become immortal and continue being a Shadowhunter. I would never pull you away from that Alec" Magnus said.

"But technically you are asking me to give up being a Shadowhunter. If I become immortal what does that say?"

"It says that you love me just as much as I love you Alec. I would do anything for you. Hell I even tried to become mortal for you but there is no possible way for that to happen" Magnus replied.

"I can't believe you're asking me this!" Alec got pissed. He got off the couch and was now standing and looking down at Magnus. Magnus stood up as well, he wanted to calm his boyfriend down but there was obviously no possible way in doing that.

"Alec, please just think of this, I love you and don't want to watch you grow old and die on me. I've been alive for over 400 years and no one and I mean no one has made me feel this way and I am not going to let you go" Magnus explained. He loved Alec, Alec was his world and he wanted his gorgeous boyfriend to see that. To understand where Magnus was coming from.

"I love you to and the thought of losing you one day kills me but I don't want to live forever. I don't want to lose my family while I continue to move on. I already lost Max and I can't watch anyone else I love die and you're asking me to outlive my family and stay this age forever" Alec couldn't believe what Magnus was asking him right now. Alec put on his coat and made his way towards the door, Magnus followed him and grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going my love?" Magnus asked. He didn't and couldn't lose Alec.

"To get some air. Alone" Alec said as he gently removed Magnus's hand from his and left. The Warlock watched as Alec departed down the hallway and away from him.

 

*Later that Day*

Alec was still walking around New York, he didn't know what to say or think, he was so confused. He ended up walking down an alley way when he heard a noise. His Shadowhunter senses immediately kicked in and he pulled out his sword. He looked around and before he knew it, a demon came out of the shadows and attacked him. Alec put up one hell of a fight but the moment Magnus popped into his head and how they left their conversation, Alec felt teeth dig into his shoulder. He dropped his sword and screamed in pain. The demon then began to claw Alec with his claws leaving big scrapes all over his body. When the demon thought Alec had enough, the demon let Alec fall to the floor.

"Magnus" he whispered before he saw darkness.


	2. My love

Magnus had been in tears ever since Alec left. He had tried calling his boyfriend but his boyfriend won't answer any of his phone calls. He wanted his boyfriend to come back but he had no way in finding him. Right when he thought all hope was lost, he heard his phone ringing. He didn't look to see who it was, he just answered it.

"Alec?!" Magnus hoped it was him.

"No its Clary" she said bursting his bubble.

"Oh, hi Clary" he replied bummed. "What can I help you with?"

"We found Alec-" Magnus cut her off.

"Where is he? Can I speak to him? Is he okay?"

"Magnus! Alec was attacked. We found him practically dead but he was still breathing. Its bad Magnus, really bad" Clary sobbed. Magnus couldn't believe his ears. Someone attacked the love of his life and he was going to find out who it was. He held in a sob.

"I'm on my way" Magnus said before he hung up the phone and made a portal to get to Alec.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*At the institute*

Magnus finally arrived and went straight to the infirmary in search of his love. When he got there he saw all the Lightwoods, Jace, Clary, and Simon standing by Alec's bed. Alec looked really pale and Magnus could see the bits of dry blood and the scratches. He walked over to the bed and instantly grabbed Alec's hand. He kneeled down and let out a few sobs.

"What happened? Who was the demon?" Magnus asked.

"We don't know. Jace felt Alec in trouble and when we got there the demon was gone and Alec was in a pile of his own blood" Izzy said with tears falling from her face. "I can't believe I might lose another brother" she sobbed.

"You won't lose him. I won't allow it" Magnus said as he gave Izzy a list of ingredients. "Get these so I can heal him."

"You can heal him right" Robert, Alec's father asked through tears.

"In time yes" Magnus replied. Robert gave Izzy a nod to go and she practically ran out of the room with Simon following right behind her. "I'm going to need you to clear the room. Its going to be a painful site to see."

"Thank you Magnus" Maryse nodded as she ushered everyone out of the room. Jace didn't want to leave but he had to.

"Please save him" Jace said before leaving.

"I plan to" Magnus said but he didn't care if Jace didn't hear him or not. All Magnus wanted was for Alec to come back to him. "Please come back to me my love. Please."


	3. Reveal

Magnus finished healing Alec and was now waiting for him to wake up. He didn't want him to die, he loved Alec with all his heart, Alec was his life and couldn't live without him. Magnus went into his pocket and pulled out the box he had bought a month ago. Magnus instantly got tears in his eyes, he didn't want to lose Alec, he wouldn't. If Alec died, he would die along with him. Magnus would find a way to off himself if Alec died.

"What's that?" Jace asked, interrupting him.

"What? Nothing" Magnus hid the box in his pocket.

"You were planning on proposing weren't you?" Jace asked.

"Yes" Magnus said as he let out a sob. He felt Jace pat him on the back, he knew that it was awkward for Jace to be comforting towards Magnus but he didn't care. He needed it right now, Alec was lying on the bed peacefully and wasn't waking up yet. He wanted him too so much but couldn't think of anything that would wake him up, besides staying by his side. He always would.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*A week later*

Alec woke up to someone kissing his lips. He looked to see Magnus with tears in his eyes. Magnus hadn't known that Alec woke up until Alec spoke up.

"Magnus?"

"Alec!" Magnus got up from his seat and kissed Alec with all the love and passion he could muster up. Alec tried his best to keep up but he was still pretty weak from the attack. He knew who it was and was afraid to say anything. Magnus pulled away and smiled. He turned towards the door. "Alec's awake!" He shouted really loud. Before Alec could process, Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon, Robert and Maryse were there in a heartbeat. Maryse and Izzy ran straight to him and hugged him for dear life while Robert thanked Magnus.

"Thank you for saving my only living son Magnus" Robert said hugged the warlock which was insane but Magnus hesitantly accepted it.

"Whether you want to hear it or not, I love Alec more then anything and would do whatever he asked of me" Magnus said to Robert.

"I know" Robert smiled before hugging his son.

"Its great to see you buddy" Jace said as he was the next one to hug him.

"Same here" Alec replied weakly.

"What's wrong? Is he okay?" Izzy asked worried.

"He lost a lot of blood, he is going to be weak for a few days" Magnus answered her.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So who was it?" Jace asked pissed. "Who was this demon so I can kill him?" Jace was angry.

"Jace" Alec said in warning.

"No, I agree with him. I also agree with killing this demon" Magnus was growing mad. Blue sparks began to spark from his fingers which was an indication he was angry too.

"It wasn't a demon" Alec replied with a sigh.

"Wait what?!" Izzy asked.

"It was a vampire."

"But there was no bit marks" Magnus said confused.

"She didn't use her fangs."


	4. Tied up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for positive feed back, you guys are amazing and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!! :D

Magnus and the rest of them were shocked at what Alec had just admitted to them. All this time they thought it was a demon but it wasn't. It was a Vampire.

"Who was it?" Asked Magnus pissed the hell off.

"Magnus" Alec didn't want to tell him. He didn't want to tell Magnus because he knew what his reaction would be.

"Who was it?" Jace asked. "Do we know her?"

"Yes."

"Who was it?" Izzy asked in a calmer voice.

"Please just answer the question son" Robert really wanted to know who seriously caused him and his family pain. Again.

"Camille" right when that was said, Magnus and Jace were out the door in a heart beat. "Magnus! Jace!" He yelled to them but they were still walking away. "Izzy go after them" Alec looked at his sister, she nodded and then she was gone.

"It'll be okay son" Maryse said as she stood by his side. She wanted to seriously join the kids but she had to stand by her son.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus, Jace, and Izzy were at the hotel that Camille resided at and busted the door down and walked in. Magnus was highly upset with Camille because of what she did to the love of his life, he loved Alec a lot and he wanted to kill the vampire bitch that dared to go after his Alec. Camille was on the couch and she looked up and saw the three of them standing there with angry looks on their faces.

"What can I help you three with?"

"Maybe you can explain to me why my boyfriend is in the infirmary!" Magnus yelled.

"I have no idea."

"Oh save it, he's awake and he told us it was you that attacked him" Izzy cut in. Camille stood up, she looked worried as hell.

"He wasn't supposed to live!" Camille shouted.

"Well he did and now I'm going to kill you!" Magnus said as he threw a blast of energy at her and she went flying into the wall. Magnus was pissed off, Camille was his past and Alec was his future and always will be. Camille stood up and staggered a little bit, but before anyone could do anything, Raphael came into the room and was shocked to see them there with Camille, immediately he thought the worse.

"What happened? Is Aline okay?" Raphael asked. He had a crush on Alec's best friend and she had a crush on the vampire right back. It was no secret that the two wanted to be together.

"She's fine, but Alec is in the infirmary because of Camille" Magnus continued to glare at his ex-love. Before anyone could do anything, a dagger hit Camille in the stomach. Aline made herself known and walked into the room.

"What did you do to my best friend?!" Aline yelled, her sword at the ready.

"He deserves to die and so do you" Camille removed the dagger and flashed in front of Aline and shoved her into the table. Raphael got pissed and punched Camille in the face, the two began fighting before Raphael threw Camille into a glass case. The young male vampire flashed over to Aline and helped her up. The two shared a smile before turning to Camille. "You would seriously go against your own family for a Shadowhunter?!" Camille yelled.

"Yes I would" Raphael admitted. Aline was worth it for him. Before anyone could do anything, Isabelle tied Camille up with her whip and Raphael grabbed shackles and helped her out.

"You can't do this to me!" Camille shouted.

"We can and we just did" Magnus said before he threw a spell at Camille that made her unconscious. He then proceeded to make a portal to get back to his love and everyone followed through it.


	5. After the infirmary

It has been two days since Alec woke up and they caught Camille. Alec was able to leave the infirmary but he couldn't go hunting just yet. Alec took off the hospital gown he was wearing and felt someone touch his back. He looked to see Magnus there.

"I didn't know she bit you" Magnus saw the bite on the back of his shoulder that was hard to see but with his cat eyes he could see it perfectly. The bite was covered by a large scratch that should be healing soon.

"Yeah, that was the first thing she did" Alec said before he put on his shirt. He turned to look to Magnus and gave him a small smile.

"How are you feeling darling?"

"Good, I hate that I cannot go out hunting yet but I completely understand" Alec knew that it was for the best. He needed to recover first and gain his strength back before he could go back out there with his best friend/parabati and his sister.

"I know but you need to rest Alec, Camille did a number on you" Magnus still hated Camille for what she did to him, he didn't deserve her attack.

"Yes she did" Alec nodded.

"I thought I was going to lose you" tears came to Magnus's eyes.

"I'm right here" Alec said as he hugged Magnus tightly and his boyfriend hugged back and let out a sob.

"I love you so much and when I got that phone call I thought the last time I spoke to you and seen you would be after that fight we had and I don't know what I would have done if that was the last memory I had of you" Magnus continued and all he could do was cry to his love. Alec held him and kissed his forehead a few times.

"I'm right here Magnus and I am not leaving you. I promise that" Alec told his boyfriend as he continued to hold Magnus.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec was in his room with Magnus, they had eventually gotten to his room and Magnus immediately made his boyfriend sit down on his bed and relax. They were laying there cuddling when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Alec said to whoever was there. In walked Izzy and Jace with smiles on their faces. They were glad that Alec was okay and well.

"Hey big brother, how you feeling?" Izzy asked as she sat next to Alec.

"Doing a lot better, but not well enough to join you guys. I'm sorry" Alec apologized.

"Alec stop apologizing, we rather have you better then weak and dying on us" Jace cut in.

"I know, but what about the hunts? Who is going to take my spot while I'm recovering?" Alec asked, he didn't want to leave his sister and best friend a man down because he got attacked by Camille when he was in a vulnerable state.

"That would be me" in came Aline and behind her Raphael.

"Hey" Alec was happy to see her.

"Hey" she smiled at him. "And don't worry, I'll make sure they're safe out there, I got their back like I got yours" Aline reassured her best friend. Her and Alec have always been close and that was never going to change.

"Please be careful out there" Alec said to all three of the Shadowhunters.

"Don't worry, we'll be safe" Izzy reassured Alec as she grabbed his hand and he rubbed circle on the back of her hand.


	6. Still worried

Alec was sitting around waiting for his sister and best friends to come back from hunting. Raphael had stayed behind because that is what Aline had wanted. Raphael had some chosen words to say but he stayed back nonetheless because that is what she wanted him to do. Alec was watching television with his boyfriend and somewhat friend Raphael.

"They should have been back by now" Raphael looked at the time again for the thousand time.

"They'll be back" Alec wasn't so sure because their shift had ended an hour ago. Right then and there Alec clutched his side and screamed out in pain. He knew something had happened to Jace and he was feeling it through his bond.

"Alec!" Magnus was trying to find out what was wrong with his boyfriend.

"Something's wrong, go find them" Alec said through the pain.

"But-" Alec cut off his boyfriend.

"Go! Now!" Alec said weakly. Magnus nodded and kissed his boyfriend's forehead and made a portal and left with Raphael. Alec was still holding his side in pain.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aline and Izzy were fighting off a pack full of demons, Jace had gotten a sneak attack and was currently in pain off on the side so it was up to the girls to deal with the demons on their own. Aline had just gotten thrown into a wall and banged her head really hard which caused her to pass out from the impact. Right at that moment Raphael and Magnus showed up and helped Izzy kick some demon ass. When all the demons were dead, Raphael turned to Izzy.

"What the hell happened? And where is Aline?"

"We thought there was only one demon but it turned out there was a lot more and Jace got injured and one of the demons through Aline into the wall" Izzy pointed to her friend. Raphael looked and rushed over to her. He felt for a pulse and was glad he found one.

"We need to leave before more demons show up" Magnus said to Izzy.

"Good idea, can you help me with Jace?"

"Sure."

Magnus helped Jace to his feet and Izzy stood by the other side of her best friend and was holding his other side so Magnus didn't get his full weight. Aline was being carried bridal style by Raphael and Magnus made a portal for all of them to go back to the institute, he couldn't wait to see his Alec and make sure he was alright.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the crazy night everyone had, Alec was okay due to Magnus healing him along with Jace and Aline. Aline was currently still unconscious and that was where everyone was currently at. Waiting by Aline's bedside to make sure she was okay. She began to stir and Raphael was on his feet instantly. She groaned in pain and opened her eyes.

"Am I dead?" She asked as a joke.

"No" Raphael smirked at her sense of humor.

"I feel like it" she smirked back. "So what happened?"

"Magnus and Raphael showed up and helped me kick some demon ass while you were unconscious due to a demon throwing you into a wall and Jace was too busy injured."

"Wow" Aline nodded, it sounded like she missed the arrival of her friend and love interest when she passed out from impact from the damn demon who did that to her.

"You had me worried you know" Raphael spoke.

"I bet" Aline knew that he liked her and he knew she liked him, but the two were to afraid to make a move. Aline stood up with the help of Raphael and they smiled at one another, they were interrupted by Jace.

"Would you to kiss already? You guys are so annoying with this cat and mouse chase" Jace rolled his eyes. Aline and Raphael and the rest of the gang laughed, Raphael decided to swallow his pride and kiss the girl he was in love with and she kissed him back. There was extreme fireworks and the gang all smiled at the fact that something was finally happening between the two. They pulled apart and Aline blushed like mad.

"See! Was that so hard?" Izzy chimed in. Aline took a pillow from the bed she was on and threw it at her friend.

"Not funny" Aline playfully glared and everyone just started laughing.


	7. Ending

Thank you all who have followed this story, unfortunately this is the end... I've read the previous chapter a lot and thought that was the best way for it to stop at.... everyone getting their happy ending... Thank you all, love you guys for following me on the story of Malec


End file.
